


'Till Death Do Us Part

by MovingOn1 (orphan_account)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MovingOn1
Summary: Nicky ends up dying, before Joe, Joe becomes angry, and violent in his grief. The rest of the team tries to help save him, from himself. Edit: But they are unaware of something that is happening. Nicky is still very much alive. Only, he doesn't have any idea who he is...
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Joe was _waiting_ for Nicky to wake up. Waiting for him to heal, first. The others had always presumed Yusuf would be to go, first. He was older than Nicky. And he didn't like to admit it, but Nicky was stronger, also. And he also healed faster than Joe. All those things stood to reason that Joe would go, first. Not the other way around.

He leaned over Nicky, anxiety building to the surface. Booker, Nile, and Andy were pacing in the background.

"Why is it "taking* so long?" Nile hissed, and Andy swallowed.

"I...I don't know. Nicky's been healing better, in the recent fights," Andy whispered, as she stared, silently begging to nothing, that Nicolo would live.

But it was Booker who realized, grim faced, what was happening. He knelt next to Joe.

"Joe, I think that this time-"

"No!" Joe's eyes were feral, when he spoke. He was shuddering, as he tried to remain calm, while holding onto Nicky's shoulder. "NO! Nicolo isn't dead!" Tear stained, he rested his forehead onto his husbands. 

Booker sighed, and scooted away.

"We should leave them for the night," he told Andy, who was shaking. "And come back in the morning."

Andy bit her lip.

"Booker, does this mean-"

Booker nodded.

"Yes," he murmured, with regret and grief mixed together. "Nicolo is dead, but Yusuf still needs to say goodbye."

The three left, as Nile tried to comfort her two friends-who were holding back tears. She could hear Yusuf's guttural sobs in the background, and it was killing her.

Joe sat there, and curled into a fetal position, resting his head onto the crook of Nicky's neck.

"Nicolo, Nicolo," he whispered, repeating the words over, and over. "Nicolo...please, talk to me."

Nothing, and fear enveloped him,

"NICOLO!" He cried out into the darkness, agony overcoming him. "Nicolo Di Ginevoa WAKE UP!"

Silence, exvept for his sobs.

"No, Nicky," he begged, sounding like a child, lost-and terrified. "It was supposed to be _me_ first, not you!" He let out a tiny gasp when he stated the last part. "It was _never_ supposed to be you."

With pure grief he grabbed his knive, and slid it across his throat-eager to die with Nicky.

But to his despair the wound healed.

He cried out, howling into the night, horrified by his fate. He spent the last few minutes showering kisses on Nicky.

"Remember when we met?" He whispered into Nicky's ear. "Remember how you were meant to kill me...but you stopped dead in your tracks and looked at me in the eyes... Then you simply _couldn't_ go through with it? I _hated_ having to capture you. But I also knew you were the man from my dreams. Just like you knew I was of yours. In the very literal sense, we were *meant* to find each other." He cradled Nicky's head, and kissed his forehead, again, and again.

"Remember dreaming of each other? We were so confused. So scared. Andy helped us, Andy and Quiyn. But it was each other that calmed us down..." His voice cracked at the last part. "I don't know...I don't know how to live without you, Nicolo."

"Yusuf." Andy's voice came from behind and he could tell it was dawn. "We need to bury him. Before others find him. "

Joe was shaking as he stood, and collapsed into her arms. 

She hugged him, and whispered how sorry she was as he continued to shudder. He grabbed Booker, who had started to pick Nicky up.

"No, please, let me help."

Booker watched him, quietly.

"Are you _sure_ , Joe?" He asked, looking sick. "You shouldn't have to-"

"No," Joe disagreed. "I SHOULD. He's my *husband*, Booker."

Booker nodded. Andy and Nile dug the grave as Booker and Yusuf placed Nicky in it.

"He needs a unique, but subtle, tombstone," Yusuf muttered. He frowned, and nodded. 

"One of you stay here, and I will carve him out something."

They all remained, not giving a damn about time as Yusuf worked in one of their jeeps. He emerged, with a wooden, Greek, Cross that was used during crusades. 

"So we will all know where he's buried at," Yusuf sighed. Then he placed a wooden moon on top of the cross. "So I will, personally, be always able to find him-in the dark," he added. Nile said a simple prayer, and this time no one protested. Finally they left, and Andy and Booker gave each other quiet glances.

They had no idea what was in store for them. Only that they know they would have to watch Joe very carefully, from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nicky woke, gasping for breath. He was covered in dirt, and could barely move. In fact, he was choking with dirt. He managed to push his way to the surface of wherever he was buried. He tried to scream, but threw up bits of gravel stuck in his throat. He looked around and saw a couple standing there. One of them began to scream, and he passed out._

_When he woke again he was tied to a table. He couldn't remember anything of his past life, except for the name Joe. Joseph. Sometimes the name Yusuf went through his brain. Faces flashed before him, one image of a short haired girl. Another of a long, blond haired man, and a young African American woman. But he had no idea why he was dreaming of them. He also had no idea why he was tied to a table, nor did he care. He was too exhausted. So he passed out. again, hoping to dream of this Joseph once more._

* * *

Joe was drunk, even though it was barley 9 am. That was how he normally started the day. The others were used to this new routine, and kept an eye on it. They had decided not to allow Joe to be by himself. Andy slept with him, and Booker slept in the same room, to make sure Joe didn't accidently hurt Andy when he was having a nightmare of Nicolo's death. Nile was in charge of keeping food stocked, and making sure they were off the radar. No more missions for a while. Not until Yusuf healed, somewhat. Or, could at least function as a human. And then as a soldier.

Joseph stumbled to the kitchen, where Booker was cooking.

"Morning," Booker commented, and Yusuf grunted. "Made you a favorite," Booker added. "Pita bread with nubulsi cheese, and mankeesh."

Joe surveyed the meal, and opened the fridge for a bottle of vodka. Booker closed the fridge with a sigh.

"Yusuf, haven't you had enough? Or...you should at _least_ have some food with it."

Joe glared at him, but grabbed some bread, and cheese. 

"Good," Booker stated, in relief, saying nothing about the abandoned mankeesh. He was just glad Joseph was eating anything, at all. "Good job, Joseph."

Joe said nothing, and continued to eat in silence. Booker felt the silence unsettling. Nile came in, observing. She pulled Booker aside to remind him that in many cultures silence is used as a way to mourn. Booker nodded, looking relieved that was somewhat normal-as he was more, or less, an atheist. He asked how long the silence would remain, and she shrugged.

"Depends on the religion, sometimes. Other times, it depends on the person."

Booker looked frustrated, and Nile suggested he go out for a walk. She sat next to the grieving man. 

"I'm so sorry," she finally said, filling the void with words. She new there wouldn't be enough words to properly apologize for Joe's loss.

Joe swallowed his food, and nodded.

"Thank you." It was the most he said in a while, and Nile took that as a good sign. She saw Andy watching, from Joe and Nicky's bed.

"What was...Nicky like?" Nile dared to ask, knowing talking about the loved one could be helpful. "When you two were younger," she added. Yusuf nibbled at the cheese, and took a sip of the vodka.

"He was...adventurous," he finally responded, and Nile sat-not interrupting. "Adventurous, brave...smart...but mostly kind."

"I remember Nicky's kindness, also," Andy added, as she entered the tiny kitchen. She glanced at Nile. "I didn't want to recruit you, at first," she apologized. "I was depressed, and done giving a shit. It was Nicky who reminded us how confused we all were at the start of it...How lost you must have been feeling. And alone."

Nile blinked back tears, wishing she could thank the other man for what he did for her.

"I wish I knew him longer," she admitted.

"So do I," sighed Joe. "Nicolo was always gentle. So, so gentle. Even during the dark ages. Even when I had to have him captured he was the most gentle prisoner. He never wanted to fight back. I didn't have the heart to fight him. So I set him free, and escaped with him. A decision I had never regretted."

"When, did you two marry?" Nile saw talking about Nicky was helping. Andy shot her a grateful look 

"We got married after the crusades. But it was honestly recently we made it official, in legal terms."

"2015?" Nile asked, with a smile, and Joe nodded. "Yes. Then it was *finally* official worldwide. Almost, worldwide. We still had to hide our marriage in many of the third world countries. But we were used to it. It was enough, to wear those rings most of the time. We didn't need to always defend our love. We knew we loved each other enough without all of that."

Nile's throat hurt, and Joe stood up, shaking.

"I need to sleep, now."

"But-" Nile started to protest, but Andy shook her head at the young woman.

"You've had a busy morning," Andy agreed. Nile realized that this was true. That Joe actually ate food, and talked with other people. And not just about anything, but about Nicolo. Feeling guilty she helped Joe to bed. Then Andy sat in his room.

"You find Booker," she told Nile, sadly. "I'll keep an eye on him." Nile nodded, and as she left she wondered if the team would ever feel whole again...


	3. Chapter 3

_Nicky heard voices as he woke. They were talking about advancing science, and medicine. Saving human kind with one of these "immortals" in their hands. Was he...an immortal? Was that why he was in the ground? Did people think he was dead? Flashes of the bearded man appeared in his mind. The man was Arabic, and he was the 'Joseph' from Nicky's dreams. This 'Joseph had kind eyes. The kindest he had seen in most recent days._

_He kept on picturing those kind eyes when people in white coats came up to him, and gave him shots. And then scraped skin off of him. He watched, drained of energy, as his skin healed._

_"Yusuf," he whispered, when he was alone "Yusuf, help me."_

_Silence answered him, as he passed out, once more._

* * *

Joe woke from sleeping.

"Nicky!" He gasped. Andy jerked awake, and saw Booker was reading in the room. Nile had jolted out from her own sleep. "Nicky," Yusuf repeated, and pain fell in Andy's face.

"I know, Joe," she whispered, as she placed her hand on his cheek. Booker looked equally pained as Joe repeated his husband's name.

"Nicky," Yusuf had to say again. He had flashes of his Nicolo. Alive, but captured. Tied to a chair. How could he say that, and _not_ sound insanse?

"He's alive," Joe suddenly stated, and Nile glanced at him-sharply.

"What?"

"I am seeing him," Joe insisted. "In my dreams."

"Joe," Andy sighed. "That is common. To dream of a lost loved one. I dreamed of Quiyn, for a long, long, time."

"No!" Yusuf snapped, looking agitated. "He's alive, damn it!"

"He's _not_ ," Booker responded, looking frustrated. "That was a DREAM, Joseph! Nicolo is dead! You have to deal with it! He wouldn't want you to live in this hell!"

Joe recoiled, as if Booker had slapped him. He swallowed, as logic came back to him. He knew Booker had to be right. There was just no way that Nicolo could have still been alive.

"You are right," he murmured. "It must have been a dream. I am sorry, Booker."

Booker relaxed, and shook his head.

"It's all right, Yusuf." His voice was gentle, now. "We've all been there. During our grief process. Wanting to believe the loved one was really alive. I _understand_."

Andy enveloped Yusuf into a hug, and he buried his head into her shoulders. Finally he allowed himself to sob, and cry out for his Nicky. They sat there, letting grief pass through him-naturally.

* * *

It had been days since that incident. Joe still dreamed of Nicky, but he pushed it aside. He was _convinced_ it was just a dream. He became, more, or less, a robot. He stumbled around, and ate, drank, and slept. Then he trained. He was anxious to go back to missions. He had a feeling that that was what Nicolo would have wanted.

That first mission they watched him like a hawk. Andy had to tear him away, though-when he became increasingly violent. It felt good, to punch-and stab-someone over, and over again. A release of all that _rage_. But they were worried about blowing their cover. Even more, they were worried about Joe losing his humanity. Of becoming nothing more than angry, and violent. Then sad.

Nile made the mistake once of suggesting he tried dating. He gave her a hurt look, one that wounded her own soul and he simply stated

"Nicolo is the only companion for me." They never spoke of him dating again.

He had sex, yes. Andy continued that conversation for Nile, and told Yusuf he had to release the extra energy in a more safe manner. And less violent ways. So sex became a coping mechanism.

Once in a while he would even cry out Nicolo's name. Especially if the lover was blond, and Italian. A frequent request from Yusuf. So Yusuf Al Kasini continued to live, but just barely. His friends, and job, kept him alive. And trying to live up to what Nicolo would have wanted. And he still dreamed of his husband. Tied to a chair. But he continued to push it down, and ignore it.

It just _couldn't_ be true, could it?

* * *

_Nicky jolted awake when the door opened. A curly haired man entered, and raised his hand._

_"Don't worry. No one is experimenting on you right now."_

_Nicky struggled against his bond._

_"Who are you?" He whispered, fear clouding his face._

_The man's lips curled into a sneer._

_"I'm your kidnapper," he calmly replied. Nicky let tears fall._

_"Why?"_

_"Because," the man hissed, stepping closer. "Steven Merrick was my brother."_

_That name sounded vaguely familiar as more names-and faces flashed before him._

_Suddenly, in a whirlwind of emotions, Nicolo cried out, as names flashed before him._

_Andy_

_Booker_

_Nile_

_Yusuf...his husband!_

_He remembered them all. And with that overload of information he fainted, while Merrick's brother continued to smile in victory._


	4. Chapter 4

Yusuf was having sex more than he'd like to admit. It was a more healthy coping mechanism, in his eyes, than booze. He rarely let his lover spend the night, though. However, this one man was different. He was another blond, Italian. But he seemed to have the same gentle spirit Joseph missed so much about his own Nicolo. The young man's name Enzo. Enzo was more than willing to let Joseph be in charge. And seemed enthralled at being the "bottom" even though Yusuf tired of that terminology. Joe surprised himself by allowing Enzo to spend the night. Andy was secretly thrilled, as was the rest of the them. This was a good sign of progress. Some hope that Yusuf _wanted_ to move on. 

But Enzo had a hard time sleeping, it seemed. He was still recalling how Yusuf cried out for a _Nicolo_ during a climax moment. And he could see the pictures of the couple still strewn about in Joe's room. It didn't take him long to figure out the blond man next to Joe was "Nicolo." And Enzo's looks were the reason why he was here. Instead of being hurt by it, he felt sad for Yusuf, and wanted to make it up to him.

He wanted to worship the older man, but Joe stopped him.

"What are you doing?" The sleeping Arabic asked, almost warily. Enzo almost blushed, in response.

"I wanted to make you feel better," Enzo admitted. "And make you miss this..Nicolo less."

Joseph rolled over, and placed his head over his arm, while staring at the wall.

"There's no making me feel better, or missing Nicolo less," he finally replied, sullenly. Enzo bit his lip.

"I'm sorry." And pressed his knees against his chest. "I didn't mean to overstep boundaries..."

"No, it's not your fault," the older man sighed. "I shouldn't have had you spend the night. That was my mistake. This is why I don't. Spending the night leads to..."

"Questions," Enzo finished, and Joe nodded, while getting up.

"I'll take you home."

"Please don't!" Enzo begged. "I'm sorry. I won't mention his name...I won't talk about him, again. Please, don't be upset about this. I don't want you to be alone...right now."

Joseph studied Enzo, sadly.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he told the young man, gently. "You should know that you are a rebound, and that is all you'll ever be. A bed warmer."

Enzo sucked in his breath and Joe knew he had gone too far.

"I am sorry for the last comment," he whispered. "I just can't deal with anything...more."

"I understand." Enzo shook his head, looking regretful. "I guess I'll let myself out." He looked so miserable Joe felt a deep ache in him.

"I am sorry I cannot be more," Joseph apologized, once more. He leaned in to kiss Enzo. "The truth is, Enzo, you deserve _much more_ than me." It was the first time he had called Enzo by his name, and Enzo looked grateful.

"I am truly sorry, for your loss," Enzo finally replied. "He sounds like he was a wonderful man."

Tears spilled on Yusuf's face, and he swallowed-and nodded.

"That he was."

He watched as Enzo left, not regretting his decision. He knew he couldn't be the partner that Enzo deserved.

Quietly he sat in his bed, feeling cold, and harsh, by the situation. He glanced at a picture of his husband, and then opened his phone. There were videos of him and Nicky traveling while Andy had took time off.

Both seemed so blissfully happy. So...unaware of the tragedy that would strike. He watched as they chased waves as he remembered one of their conversations

_"What about children, Joseph?"_

_"Children?Nicky, are you crazy?"_

_"You would make a fantastic Papa."_

_"That's not the point! Our line of work is far too dangerous to bring children into it!"_

_Nicky looked hurt, and sad. Joe hated it when they argued at all. Even a hint of an argument disturbed him._

_"Maybe, someday, when we slow down-no?"_

_"I don't see us slowing down anytime, soon," Nicky teased, but quickly dropped the conversation._

_In fact he dropped it so fast, it was then that Joe realized how important that topic was for him_

Joe started to sob as he stared at the pictures and videos.

"I'm sorry, Nicky," he whispered, painfully. "For not giving you a child, like you deserved. So, so sorry."

Suddenly he felt a twitch of pain and jolted up right. He saw a vision of Nicolo, again.

Tied to a bed.

Someone with the name of Merrick was looking over him,

Nicky was screaming for Joe. Screaming in the dark.

And finally, Joe was hearing him.

Instantly he grabbed his weapons, knowing one thing was for certain. 

Nicolo was alive. It wasn't a dream. It was real. And Joseph was going to bring his husband back. Even if he had to go and do it alone. He left, praying that his team would forgive what he was about to do...


	5. Chapter 5

Booker went into Joe's room, to see how he was doing. He stopped, when he saw a piece of paper on his bed. 

"Oh no," Booker whispered, in preparation. "Joe _what did you do_?"

Slowly he read the letter, and his face paled.

"Andy!"

Soon she was next to it, reading it allowed, as Nile stood next to Booker. 

"Nicolo is *alive*. I have been dreaming of him. And I know, in my bones, that it's _not_ just a dream. Our dreams have ALWAYS had meaning. You both know that. There was a name tag with the name Merrick on it. I believe that person is a relative of Steven Merrick. And wants revenge on his death. I am going to figure out where Nicky is. I have to do this. If you love me, at all, don't question this. Or follow me. I could not bare to lose any of you, because of my actions. I hope, someday, you might be able to forgive me."

Nile watched as Andy slowly put the letting down, and grabbed her coat.

"You're going after him, aren't you?" Nile demanded, and Booker sighed in response.

"Of course we are, kid," he replied. "If it's true, we have to help him. If not, Yusuf is on a suicide mission. And we need to find him, to save him from himself."

"Is it possible," Nile whispered. "For Nicolo to be alive? Even after we buried him?"

"Yes..." Andy remarked, slowly. "Possible, but very, very unlikely. In fact, it's never happened before. It's just been hypothesized with each other. Our theory is sometimes mortals can seem like they are dead. But their deaths fool the living. And they have been buried alive. Why wouldn't that happen to an immortal? Perhaps his wounds were just taking an impossibly long time to heal."

" _But_ ," Booker spoke up, glaring at Andy. "The most factual reason is Joe is making this up in his head. As a coping method for his spouse's death. Many times, I thought I saw my son when he passed. It was merely my delusions. My subconscious trying _desperately_ to come up with scenarios of his return. I'm afraid Yusuf is setting himself up for failure, intentionally-that I don't know."

Nile nodded, and helped with the packing and since she was the only one that was really religious , she said a silent prayer that they would reach Joseph in time.

* * *

The doctor that worked under Robert Merrick began to dig into Nicolo's scalp. Some of the wounds were healing as she moved onto other parts of her body.

"This is so remarkable," she whispered. "No more stitching. No more _pain_."

"It still hurts," Nicky snapped, anger fueling him.

"Yes," she quickly agreed. "But it's only for a moment, before it vanishes. I have heard of the immortal guard. I just never believed in it. I thought it was science's version of a fairytale."

Nicky just grunted. His memories were coming back, including who he was. And he wasn't about to betray his family.

She suddenly took off his fingernail, to look under it. He cried out, and bit his lip. She stood, fascinated, as the nail started to grow back.

"Most interesting,"she sighed, as if she was in heaven. He stared at her as she started to scrape the part of the fingernail that was bare. Then she dug into his nuckles.

Tears smarted, and he promised himself not to cry.

"You're going to be sorry," Nicolo sighed, almost content with what he was sure would happen. She frowned at him.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because my husband _knows_ I'm alive,"Nicky responded. "And he's on a mission to get me back. And he's not going to let anyone stand in his way."

She stared at him.

"Thank you for this information," she finally told him. "I'll be sure to pass it onto my boss. I look forward to having another person to experiment on."

Nicky cursed, not thinking that she would think so quickly on capturing Yusuf. He closed his eyes, as he tried to dream of Joe again. To tell him to be ready for a trap. A trap that he possibly helped create. Instead, pain enveloped him, and he passed out. Leaving her acting victorious-while totally unaware of the fate that was in store for her.


	6. Chapter 6

author's note

Just wanted to say that I haven't forgotten this fanfiction, or fanfiction in general. I'm just going through a lot of having to rebuild my physical muscles back-I'm fairly disabled in general, as well as keeping my health, mentally. So I've had a bit of a writers block in this regard, but I haven't abandoned fanficiton. I just want quality, not quantity! So I really apologize for making people wait


End file.
